


Make-up

by XDracoxXxHarryX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDracoxXxHarryX/pseuds/XDracoxXxHarryX





	

"Hello, Ven."

"Hi Vanitas."

"So how have you been...you know after I kinda screwed stuff up for you?"

"I've been..uh...you know.....I've been fine."

Chuckles. "Still hate me?"

"I don't know. Do I? What do you think?" 

"Beside you need your own opinions?...Ummm...Nah you love me I'm your favorite person...bestys infact." He raised a brow rubbing his chin. _Did I just say Besties?_ the thought to himself.

The blonde snorted. "Did you just say besties ?" 

He laughed a big at the fact. "Perhaps...but You just snorted.."

"Do you have a problem with me snorting?"

"Nah, I suppose not...if it's you it's fine." 

"Hmmm....do I hear sarcasm?"

"Don't push it you are not that cute on your best day to mock me." He laughed darkly, sarcasm dripped from his voice as usual. 

"Sarcastic Vani is very moody today." He tapped the other boy's nose.

He backed up hands rose up in defense as his cheeks heated up. "You touched my nose---Not moody...Venny" He teased jokingly. "

Hey you're not allowed to call me Venny." The blonde pouted and turned away "

Why's that? Because I am me or?" He smiled tapping Ven's chest.

He blushed. "Why are you touching me?" "

Ahh you are mine duh, my right...Venny-huh? Terra call you that?" he asked hidding jealousy with sarcasm as always. "

Terra won't call me that. He still treats me like a kid."

"Okay,...Well that sucks..So no fight over you being mine?" He stepped closer to Ventus. "Venny-Baby.."

His face turned bright red. "I don't belong to anyone."

Whispers into his ear. "Not what I said...But You are my Angel ...Ven." He blew into VEn's ear softly..

He let out a small moan. "I-I'm Vani's Angel?" He shook his head. "No you're lying"

Vanitas smirked licking the shell of the blonde's ear. "I have never lied to you have I?" He held Ventus in a warm embrace."Feel how my heart beats when your around, or as our hears touch." "

You're really warm." Ven mumbled. "You make me feel safe and protected."

"Venn....I remember a time when you use to say that alot...Before I started listening to that old coot..." He pulled Vanitas down on the grass pulling Ven on to him and nuzzling his cheek. "

Mmm Vani......" Ven kissed the other boy's cheek

He blushed softly pressing his lips to Ven's cheek. "I I like you Ven-nny." Moves Ven's chin to press his lips to the blonde's for a sweet kiss.

Ven froze and then melted into to the kiss

Breaking the kiss to breath, he panted out. "Ven----Ven...Wanna----Do it?" He asked lowing his hand to cup Ven's crouch and rub it slowly and gently.. "

Yes.." Ven panted out and moaning, grinding against the hand on his crotch

He used the hand on Ven's crotch to unbutton and unzip his pants and slide his hand in Ven's underwear and stroke his soft softly, his lips traveled to Ven's neck sucking and lickinand nippling as he his free hand slide up Ven's shirt to rub a small pink nub. "You are my Angel Ven.ny." Ven gasped and moaned. 

"A-and you're my d-demon, V-Vani."

Vanitas's smirked as he kissed Ven Quickly before grabbing Ven by his pants waist line and pulling them off . He smiled down at Ven's errotic state. "Beautiful."

Ven blushed and looked away. "D-don't stare."

He smirked to himself as he leaned down kissing up Ven's belly to his chest sucking and nibbling as he spread Ven's legs open. "Take off your boxers angel." "

No you do it." Ven moaned and smiled cutely.

He smirked grabbing the hem of Ven's boxers to pull him lifting him off the ground and slowly shimming them off Ven's hips oh so slowly watching Ven's blonde pubes come into view then some of his shaft then his balls then he got impatient and slide them down Ven's soft legs leaving it to hang around a ankle and he moved between Ven's legs and in a slowly pealing effect the body suit vanished leaving him naked his erection standing proud, precum leaking in excitement. Ven stared at the other boy's erection. 

"Mmmm......I can't wait to feel that big juicy cock in side me." He licked his lips

Vanitas stared hungrly down at his little angeland picked his ankles bringing them to his shoulders his cock on top of Ven's cock and rubbed them together teasungly. "If you do me after, oh and beg my little angel." He smirked as he moved his shaft against Ven's tight pucker and pressed it slowly and and gently not penetrate.

"A-ah A-ah Vani!" Ven moaned. There was some drool coming out is mouth. "Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Without hesitating to do so he slid into Ven. "Relax Ven I'll be gentle." He kissed Ven as he slowly slid in all the way.

"Vani..!" Ven tried to relax but he couldn't. "It's hurts so much."

He kissed Ven and halted his movement, As he looked down worryly, fearing he hurt Ven too much. His hand stroked Ven's cock to calm him.

Ven moaned and whined. "Y-you can move n-now."

Vanitas smirked as he began avquick thrust feeling the tight heat of Ven's vmost intimate place, he tongue gave a long lick to the blonde's soft cheek

 Ven mewled and wriggled around

Vanitas grinned as watched his hips in a frantic moment to get his shaft as deep as possible on occasion he'd even hit that bundle of nervs he knew would make Ven scream

. Ven screamed loudly as his prostate was hit. He smirked as he continued to deliver pleasure to Ven.

"V-Vani, I-I'm gonna....." Ven couldn't form a single sentence from all the pleasure he was receiving

Vanitas chuckled down as he watched his light half in the most erotic state while causing him more pleasure by striking the bundle of nerves.He whispered into the blondes ear. "Do it, Ven-ny." He bite lightly into the soft flesh as he came deep into Ven.

Ven screamed as loud as he could and he came. "VANITAS!!"

"Music to my ears." Vanitas purred as Ven blushed and looked away.

"S-shut up."


End file.
